Pet Day
by Rumbling Night Cutter
Summary: Everyone brings their pets to School for Pet Day. But nobody knows what Hiccup's pet is till he arrives. Modern AU. One-Shot. If enough people like, will grow a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**No complaining about unrealistiness in this one-shot! It was just an idea that came to me, and I wanted to get it outta my skull. If people like this, it may become multi-chapter. I'm aware animals don't really act like this, and there are laws and school codes that would prevent this kind of thing from EVER happening, but it was all in the name of a good first one-shot...**

It was Pet Day at Berk High School, which was always interesting. People had some pretty interesting pets in this town. Ponies, Parots.

But there were some that were even more amazing.

Astrid Hofferson leaned against a wall, her pet falcon, Stormfly on her shoulder. Stormfly had unusual vibrant blue and yellow feathers, and shifted her precarious perch on her mistress's shoulder, flapping her wings a little.

They were in the school's cafeteria, the hundreds of students and pets walking around them. The cealings were high and there were pillars dotted around, with gigantic windows in the back showing the landscape outside as a thunderstorm raged. (For a learner picture:Berk's mead hall except made out of tile and brick instead of wood, windows in the back, and the huge fire pit replaced by a salad bar, with restaurants in the walls)

Astrid was waiting for her friends, as she had been for the past fifteen minuets. She blew her golden bangs out of her face, and looked at some of the other pets around the entry hall.

A large, stocky boy, David, "Dagur" Agrible, was clutching a fish tank containing a dark purple electric eel that was swimming aroun, sparking furiously, and managing to convey intense frustration at the small dimensions of its tank.

Rachel, "Punzie," Sunflower, a girl with a chocolate brown bob cut, had a little green chameleon climbing on her shoulder, while her boyfriend, Eugene, led a proud looking white horse around the hall as it whinnied angrily. Eugene was tall, and rather good looking, but not Astrid's type. Though his horse was impressive. Merida, a girl with wild, frizzy red hair, had a Red Panda on her shoulders. (A BEAR WOULD HAVE BEEN PUSHING IT, AND RED PANDAS ARE RELATED TO BEARS), and tickled under its chin.

Elsa Arendalle, and her sister Anna had their shared pet, a surprisingly energetic albino sloth named Olaf with them. Olaf was asleep, hugging Anna's leg tightly. They were followed by Anna's large boyfriend, Kristoff, leading a reindeer through the halls.

Jack 'Frosty" Joukl, had a snow fox winding between his legs, and his girlfriend, Toothania, was clutching a humming bird. His brother, Aster, was managing to pet a fluffy bunny in his lap and still pull off a badass glare.

Finally her friends came along.

The first was Fishlegs, and his huge brown bulldog, Meatlug, trailing behind him. The large boy and pudgy dog were out of breath as they arrived. "Morning... Astrid." He gasped, leaning on a wall. Astrid smiled and waved at him. "Hi 'Legs, Meatlug. What took so long?"

After regaining air in his lungs, Fishlegs gasped, "Bus... Ran... Outoffuel!" He wheezed, then sat down.

The twins Rae and Tim, or Ruffnut and Tuffnut, holing their pets, a pair of green iguanas named Barf and Belch came in next and sat next to Fishlegs.

They were all exhausted and sopping wet from the storm. Astrid nearly laughed, seeing al them like that.

When Tuff glared at her, she tried to stifle it with her hand, but lost it when Steven "Snotlout"Jourgenson ran out into the cafeteria, terrorified, screaming "HOOOKKKKFAAAANNGGGGG!" As his large Red Wolf, which was pissed at him for getting them caught in the rain, chased him.

The short, stocky bout stumbled and Hookfang pounced, knocking his master to the ground.

Astrid broke down into laughter when Snotlout's face hit the floor, his pride and joy pet wolf practically leering as it sat on his head, lips curling backwards to reveal curved teeth.

"Tuff!" He yelled. "HELLLPPPP!"

Tuffnut looked reluctant, but eventualy retrieved Snotlout's bag and lured Hookfang off Snotlout with a Milkbone.

The only person missing was Astrid's boyfriend, Harvey "Hiccup" Haddock. Apparently he had a pet he had kept secret for years, and was about to show everyone.

She had really wanted to see the scrawny boy's pet, but he managed to convince her to wait until Pet Day. She looked around, searching for his distinctive mop of auburn hair.

Suddenly the cafeteria went silent, except for the signature _creek-tap, creek-tap _of her boyfriend's footsteps, one natural and one self designed prosthetic foot.

She heard him murmur, "calm down Toothless," and Astrid cringed inwardly. What was "Toothless?" She loved Hiccup to pieces, but always managed to embarrass himself.

She prayed that "Toothless," wasn't some wimpy little three legged cat or something.

The crowd parted and her jaw dropped.

Toothless was not a cat. He was not a dog. He was not a frog, thank God.

He was a _Komodo Dragon_. A freaking Komodo dragon!

The thing was huge, well muscled, not a trace of fat on it. It's scales were pitch black, and it had large, round, green expressive eyes that glinted with intelligence.

Toothless was over sixteen feet long from head to tail, and he followed his master obediently, paying the other pets no mind as he came to a stop at Hiccup's feet-er foot and Thingy. The end of his tail, the last three inches was made of red painted metal strapped on by leather.

He gave a long low hiss-growl and scratched his long, deadly claws on the floor, giving certain students dirty looks as if he knew about Hiccup's treatment here and wasn't approving of it.

A couple of people swore that Toothless shot Snotlout a "watch your back" glare.

How the heck did HICCUP get a pet like that. And it was following him without a leash or anything, pure _loyalty _in the black lizard's green eyes. Toothless shot Hookfangs a growl, but moved on to follow his boy until Hiccup bent down.

Everyone was in numb shock as he stroked Toothless's jaw. The lizard collapsed onto his belly and on Hiccup's foot/prosthetic and hissed in contentment, happy rumbling riding from his scaly belly.

He kissed Astrid's temple, then grinned at the others. "gang, Toothless, Toothless, gang."

Toothless hissed, giving off a clear sense of uninterest in them. His tongue darted out and he glanced at Stormfly, before the enormous Komodo laid back down, uninterested. The black Komodo Dragon sighed, tasting the air once again, before falling asleep.

"So," Hiccup grinned and clapped his hands together. "Whose buying breakfast?"

**I noticed in most modern AU's, toothless is ethir a dragon or a furry domestic animal like a dog or cat. So I decided to do one where he was a Komodo Dragon. **

**My first One-Shot, and if people want it, it will become multi chapter, but anyway, have an epic whatever point in time you read this guys!**


	2. Um, about continuing

I really want to continue this, as well as my other stories, but I simply cannot think of a plot. What do you guys say to me posting one-shots of the pet day universe while I come up with it. You know, meeting and befriending Toothless, hooking up with astrid, and how he lost his leg. What do you guys think, and leave your plot line suggestions


	3. Hiccstrid

**Hello! After clearing my head from that bit of trash I wrote earlier, I decided to make the next oneshot in the Pet Day universe. You guys loved the first chapter so much, I'm just hoping I can continue to bring in its awesomeness. **

**This is Hiccstrid chapter!**

**ASTRID SEES HICCUP FOR THE FIRST TIME **

1 year before Pet Day

Astrid was lounging at home with Stormfly on her shoulder. The bird of prey nudged her head and screeched happily. "So, girl," she said, stroking the brid's grey-blue feathers.

"How do you like the boy' sat my school?" This year's Pet Day had been uneventful, with Stormfly standing on her head through the classes. She pulled up a picture of Snotlout on her phone, and her pet bird nearly shredded it.

"Good girl," she praised. "We have the same opinion."

Astrid pulled up more and more pictures of the boys she knew. She felt a little strange asking her falcon for boy advice, but she would never hear the end of it from Ruff if she talked to her. Suddenly Stormfly flapped to the window and began swaking excitedly.

Astrid peered out the glass.

Outside was a scrawny boy wearing a hoodie, his hair hidden by the hood. He was whistling Linkin Park's Numb.

Suddenly he pulled back the hood and looked around, rubbing his auburn locks.

"Hiccup!" She looked at Stormfly incredulously. "The only boy you approve of is HICCUP?!" The oddly colored falcon bobbed her head in a nod.

WHAT THE HECK!?

Astrid glanced back out the window.

The boy looked around a bit more, but gave a crooked toothed grin, and stretched.

"AGHHHHHH! Man it's good to be alone. No one here, nothing at all, not even," he looked slyly at the bushes. "CAMI!" He pulled a ten year old out of the bushes. She squeezed loudly as he hoisted her into the air. If he was scrawny, than this girl was a dwarf. She was light enough for him to carry under one stick like arm.

"And here's the little underwear theif!" he yelled spinning her around in a circle, before falling on her, pinning the midget down under his hand while she giggled.

"Look at this! I have brought down this mighty beast! The great Camicazi, the most feared little sister known to Berk!?"

The little girl laughed and pushed her brother off. "You forgot the unholy offspring of Evil and Deception itself!"

Hiccup ruffled her hair. "How could. I forget that you little terror! How's Moody?" A purple snake curled around the little girl's shoulders. "She's good. Missed feeding time though."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" He said and took her arm. "Let's get home. Maybe Maybe we can visit Toothless later."

Camicazi bounced with joy. "I'm gonna get you one of these days. Because I'm a girl. And girls are better than boys and always will be."

He laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Aunt Bertha."

_How cute..._ Astrid thought as she watched the two go. Maybe Stormfly had a point.

* * *

><p>A month later the school was burning down. She coughed as smoke filled her lungs, and her vision went hazy. She had gotten trapped inside the girl's locker room when the door jammed and she couldn't get out.<p>

Suddenly she saw something moving towards her. "Astrid!" the figure yelled in a nasally voice.

She found herself being pulled in a particular direction as the flames licked around them. Hooligan High was about to collapse like tinder, right on top of them.

There was too much smoke in her lungs, to much, she was being suffocated.

Astrid began to black out until cool air hit her face, and she was thrown out the front door. She gulped doen oxegen, and cast a look behind her. Hiccup had a breathing mask on and was hobbling out the doorway. Something was wrong with his left leg- until it became even more wrong and a beam crashed on top of it.

She didn't want to hear Hiccup's cries after that. Because those cries were because of her.

Stormfly probobly had a point, though, Asrid thought. He's a great guy.

* * *

><p>A week later she was staring at a comatose Hiccup, with one of his legs under the blankets ending mid calf.<p>

Cami, Stoick, and Valka had just left. Cami was yelling at her brother to wake up. Stoick looked grief stricken, and Valka was shattered.

Cami had started blaming Astrid for this. Screaming that Hiccup should have left her in there.

Apparently when someone noticed she hadn't made it out, he had stolen one of the firemen's air masks and rushed inside to help.

The beam that had crushed his leg damaged it so badly it needed to be amputated.

Astrid passed out soon after he was injured out of lung damage

Astrid had been carted here with him, right alongside him. She still had all her limbs intact, which was more than she could say for Hiccup.

Stormfly definitly had a point, she decided. Hiccup was the only guy she could like now. She really hoped he would wake up soon so she could thank him for saving her life.

* * *

><p>Another month later, Hiccup woke up. Astrid had raced to the hospital immeaditly.<p>

"I don't have a leg." He said numbly, staring at the reduced limb, eyes wide, like his brain was broken. "Yeah." Astrid said. "You kinda, pushed me out of a burning building." he looked up at her and blinked.

"Cami must have had a lot to say about that."

Astrid laughed a little, reliving the tension a bit. "Yeah. Where'd she get such a strong vocabulary?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"So, are you ok?" He asked and her jaw dropped.

"Hiccup, your the one missing a limb and anorexia-" she cut herself off. "Um, I heare the doctor that know you, Gothi, talking about it. I'm sorry."

"Dont be. Cami and Mom are too. Its genetic. On her side. It's really minor, no big deal, but it came early, and, well, poor eating habits in the growing stage, and I get all this raw...manly-ness, that cannot be contained without consequences!" He said, sarcasm in every syllable.

She punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He said. "Hey, recovering amputee here! No punching!"

"That was for degrading yourself." she said, and then leaned next to him, before kissing him on the lips. She could swear she heard his brain explode in his skull.

"And that was for saving me." she said. "Hiccup, you really are the only nice guy I know at Hooligan High-"

"Berk High." he corrected, recovering. "Dad told me all the students were being transferred."

"Berk High," she amended. "Your the nicest guy I know there. But your lucky I like nice guys."

She gave him a broad smile, and patted his arm.

"So, I think we're about even in that department. So you know that this-" she kissed him again. "Is because I want to."

This time there was no coming back for the poor boy's brain as it exploded for the second time.

They diddnt notice Camicazi, the Unholy offspring of Evil and Deception itself, recording their touching little moment with a video camera.


	4. Daredevil

**Yet another one shot of the pet day universe. Need I say more?**

**One quick pause: thank yous to jirdsr for all the supportive reviews. I love doing this, and reviews like your are what keeps me writing them. I just wish I knew how to pronounce your name.**

**NIGHT FURY, THE FASTEST OF THEM ALL!**

The gang sat on the sidelines of the dirt race track, enjoying themselves immensely.

Astrid had her feet propped up on the plastic wall seep rating the bikes from them, Stormfly sitting on her head, a satisfied smirk on her face.

The twins watched eagerly, leaning towards the racers, igianas on their shoulders, while Snotlout held Hookfang by a leash as he tried to run, the Red Wolf being the one more successful in his task.

Fishlegs was holding Meatlug under an arm as the racers zoomed past, a crooked tooth grin

One of Berk's favorite sports: Motorbike racing.

The large dirt track was well worn, as the two wheeled vehicles raced across it, kicking up dirt and making a racket.

The local population was gathered to watch the bikers perform stunts on the track, and the teens liked nothing more than watching them.

Astrid sighed a bit longingly. She had turned her own motorbike, but had reluctantly turned it over to Hiccup for, "improvements," as he called them.

She trusted him fully with her third most prized possession, but she eagerly wanted to join the racers down there, zipping through the dirt field. She loved racing, as did the others, but she was the only one who activly joined in the fun of Berk's favorote pastime. That was her.

Astrid Hofferson, Falcon Trainer, Stunt Biker, most awesome girl in town.

The thoughts brought her smug smirk even smugger, if that was even possible. She watched the racers who were so good, they all earned the prize named after different dragons from viking lore. There were the Zippleback duo. The Gronckle. The Nadder, who was actually her Aunt Stephanie. The Nightmare. Gobber had once been called the Hotburple, and Stoick was the Thunderdrum.

Hiccup's Mom was even called the Stormcutter at one point. They were like the football stars for Berk. The remarkable talent that everyone admired, though the greatest currently known was a notorious Daredevil.

The Night Fury.

Night Fury was more insane than any Haddock or Hofferson in history. He rode a bike like the legendary dragon he was names after- long, sleek and black. the hood of the bike was ovular like the dragon's head, with acidic green lights. The structures that would be the dragon's ears covered the handles. The rider' slower waist was covered by structures made to resemble the dragon's folded wings. In most people's opinion, the coolest feature was that it made a high pitched screaming noise when the acceleration was hit.

The Night Fury himself wore a black jumpsuit with no sponsor logos on it. It blended almost perfectly with his vehicle, and his helmet had ridges in it like the dragon's ears and forehead spikes, and bright green eye holes. Not once had he ever shown his face, but he was so good, they gave him the whole field to preform his tricks.

This daredevil was willing to try almost anything on his bike. He would come out every so often and put on quite the show.

Astrid was one of his biggest fans. She would never tell Hiccup, but she had a small crush on him. Just a tiny one. Little.

She loved her boyfriend way to much to go after some wild celebrity. She couldn't help it if the Night Fury was awesome, but she couldn't for Hiccup to get here so she could kiss his lights out for whatever he would do to her bike.

The sheer force of the vehicle's speed sent Stormfly careening several feet away when he went past.

Her falcon screeched angrily and almost went after the black biker, blue feathers puffing up, but was recalled by Astrid wistling for her. The obedient avian flew over and nestled into her shoulder.

Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg and a waist high lizard head the same color as the rider that just sped past nudged her.

"Hey Toothless," she pet his head. "Is Hic here?"

The lizard warbled, a low sound deep in his throat. Astrid backed away from the reptile a bit, before realizing that it was a friendly sound. She still couldn't get over how Hiccup had a large, deadly, awesome looking predator. How did sweet, gentle, tinkering Hiccup tame a humongous, carnivorous reptile. She looked at the odd Komodo and then back to the Night Fury. Toothless curled himself around her legs, metal tail grazing her calf.

He was speeding down a wood trench, going up the wall and riging vertically, before finaly gunning it and going off the top of the wall. Black bike and black rider flew into the air, still sideways, but he threw his weight to the side, and both turned in a mid air barrel roll. "WOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as they fell. He landed wheels down and dust flying and sped forward.

He twisted the acceleratior again, and the Night Fury's shriek filled the air.

He made a tight cornor to a small cliff in the dirt track. He flew off it, and towards a ramp a ways away. Suddenly he pulled his legs out of the holds under the wings and crouched low on the bike as he approached the vertical ramp.

He went directly up it, and the speed of the vehicle flew fifteen feet in the air. Without warning, the Night Fury pushed away from the bike and did a back flip through the air.

Everyone oohed and ahhed as he twirled thought the air, bike a short ways away from him.

Then Astrid noticed something. His left leg was not wearing a boot.

His left leg was really small.

His left leg was not a left leg.

His left leg was a custom prosthetic.

A custom prosthetic she's become familiar with over the past year. She heard it every day. She helped make it. She attached it to his leg from time to time when he was late.

THE NIGHT FURY WAS HICCUP!

Her jaw dropped as this hit her.

She was gonna kill him. So dead that he wouldn't know what hit him.

This was reinforced when he revealed his riding suit to be a flight suit, teaching into loops on the legs and pulling out long lengths of cloth that snapped taught like a flying squirrel. Then he released a fin on his back like a bat-style dorsal fin.

He glided over the audience with amazing control, his bike falling safely into a net.

"This is awesome!" He yelled.

Yup. Definitely Hiccup

Definitely soon to be dead Hiccup.

The Night Fury's glide came to an end as he landed on the wall in front of Astrid. He released the flying cloth and it snapped back into his leggings like a car's seatbelt. He whipped of his helmet, and, before Astrid could see his face, kissed her full on the lips.

She almost kissed him back, but them remembered she was mad at him for keeping a secret.

He pulled away and laughed like a crazy person, doing a mad little jig on his genuine leg, fake one dangling in the air.

"ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!" He yelled to the crowed, before she reared her fist back and punched him.

He flew a few feet and looked at her livid face. "I messed up a bit here, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"How big an overhaul?"

"A new one. Model it off a Deadly Nadder."

"Anything else?"

"Let me do shows with you?" By this time, Astrid was grinning and Hiccup was putting his hands on his face, groaning about all the work he was about to do. "Forgiven?"

"Maybe, babe," she said, and he groaned. "Is it because of the spontaneous kiss, or being the Night Fury."

"The secret."

"I saved you from a fire. Can't that earn me some leniency?"

"Nope."

Hiccup got up and faced the crowd, slinging an arm over Astrid's shoulders, mildly embarked about the fact that she was taller than him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Hiccup Haddock, the Night Fury, and this is my punchy girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson!"

**not very sure about this one. What do you guys think?**


	5. Hiccstrid Part 2

**Pet Day is surprisingly my most popular story. This began as a blurb of randomness in my head while I was somewhere I really didn't want to be with some thinking time on my hands. How was this so popular?**

**Thanks to supersandman86 for the base idea again. Your epic Sandy.**

**This is the hybridization of mindless fluff and hilarity. This fic is actually my dumping ground for my plotless ideas and wandering thoughts. How did that become popular?**

**CAMICAZI. 'NUFF SAID. **

Camicazi loved her brother with all her heart and soul.

She would deny it of course, but he was her world. Smart, thick skinned, energetic, creative, and a wonderful person, he was everything she wanted to be.

The fact that he was the Night Fury, and that his pet was a giant black lizard didn't damage her image of him.

But she would never, ever, never deny a chance to embarrass him to their parents and Aunt Bertha. Never.

She filmed their touching little scene with barely contained giggles.

She could barely hold it in when she kissed him the second time, and Hiccup laid there with a shellshocked/pleased expression, like his entire life had simultaneously become perfect and turned upside down.

She couldn't blame him. She knew her brother had the most enormous crush in existence on her.

After the second kiss, Astrid tried to revive him with a hug, but he just went "Uhhh," dumbly, face frozen in position and face a deep red.

Astrid poked him between the eyes, managing to unfreeze his limbs. "Hiccup?" She called. "Hiccup?"

"Yea?" He squeaked.

"You ok?" He nodded.

"Uh-huh," he gasped.

"Good?"

"Excellent."

Hiccup coughed once. "I think I'm going to pass out again."

She patted his head and sat next to him. "Ok."

Without another word, he passed out on the bed. She laid down next to him, arms folded behind her head. "This'll be fun," she smirked, then snuggled into the bed beside him. "I'm never going to let him live down the look that will be on his face when he wakes up," she decided, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Cami couldn't take it anymore. Video evidence in hand, she dashed out of the hospital to where her cousin Thuggory was waiting outside.

Once in the car, she let loose an absolute _SCREAM _of laughter, rolling in her seat, clutching her sides.

This continued for ten minuets straight, tears streaming down the sides of her face. She was nearly dying be the time it stopped, and Thuggory was looking at her like she'd gone crazy...er.

She nearly died of mirth, to the point where Thuggory was genuinely concerned, when it subsided to giggling. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's asleep for another month," she said, extracting more confusion from her cousin.

He barely had the ability to control his laughter after she showed him, but managed to get them home.

* * *

><p>Astrid helped Hiccup hobble out of the hospital. He had a crutch, and was leaning on Astrid heavily. He hadn't even made it ten feet from the hospital, but he was winded already.<p>

"This is humiliating," he mumbled, and she smirked.

"How?"

"I'm relying on a girl to walk!"

She gave him a glare of death. "Ah, well, your the most epic girl I've ever met," glare faded to a severe frown, "and the most beautiful," soft frown, "and the toughest," indifference, "the smartest," small smile, "and the only one I will ever! ever date!" he finished.

He got a kiss for his successful save.

"But, it's still a little embarrassing, doing, this," he gestured to the arm h had over her shoulder, and the hand she had under his arm to prop himself up.

"Would you rather aI sling you over my shoulder, or under my arm." She asked, and he shook his head vigorously. "Or how about bridal style?"

"NO! I'm already the physically pathetic one, at least allow me a little dignity."

"Fine, they continued on, and they clambored into her car.

They drove to Hiccup's place, as he needed plenty of time to design his prosthetic, and Astrid wanted to see Hiccup's house. His dad was the Police Cheif, and his mom a animal handler who specialized in rehabilitating the victims of smugglers and abusive homes.

They pulled up and hobbled into the doorway. "Ok," Hiccup said, to Astrid. "Not a word to anyone about us."

She looked equal parts angry and wounded, with scowling her eyebrows and biting her lip. "No no no! It's just, you know, school screw up, most popular girl in existence," she looked at him. "I don't want to drag you down, or anything."

That made Astrid smile broadly and hug him. "Your an idiot, you know that?" She asked.

"Yup. Fully and completely." He grinned.

They went inside and nearly knocked into the perch for Valka's great horned owl, Cloudjumper. The bird's big yellow eyes stared at them, both kindly and ominously.

Both parties stares at each other, before Cloudjumper spread his wings and flew out a skylight. "Who's owl," Astrid asked.

"Mom's."

"Cool," she said.

They continued hobbling down the hall, until they heard something coming from the living room. They froze in horror when they heard it

"That was for degrading yourself!" It was Astrid's voice.

Then they heard the sound of lips hitting lips, and their insides turn to ice. "And that was for saving me."

Astrid practically carried Hiccup to the living room. Police Cheif Stoick Haddock his wife, Valka, his sister Bertha Boggs and half brother Spiteloute's Jourgenson, Hiccup's cousin Snotlout, and Gobber, were all watching the screen with jaws open so wide they were almost falling off.

Hiccup spotted his little sister rolling on the ground, sobbing with laughter.

They got in, just as they got to"-So you know that this," Screen-Astrid gave Screen-Hiccup another kiss. "Is because I want to."

Both of their dignities died in agony as Screen-Hiccup passed out again, and Screen-Astrid cuddled him.

The crowd turned to them.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout said, enraged. He clenched his fists so tightly they turned white, and a vein popped out on his forehead.

Gobber just grinned and gave Hiccup a thumbs up, after manipulating the fingers of his prosthetic to do the same, and nodded encouragingly. Spitelout and Bertha were just staring at the screen possibly comatose. Valka smiled warmly at Astrid.

Stoick gulped. "Son," he said quietly. "W-we need to talk."

"BACK TO THE CAR!" Hiccup screamed, and he and Astrid made their retreat, running out the door.

Camicazi, Hiccup decided, was truely the Unholy Offspring of Evil and Deception itself. Who else could get that footage.

He would get her back someday, he swore it!


	6. THANKSGIVING SPECIAL SHORT

**Thanksgiving special for Pet Day. The. Haddocks and Hoffersons gather around for a big holiday meal at the table. A bit fluffy if I do say so myself. **

Astrid laughed as Hiccup pulled her into the house. He danced a little on his prosthetic, and it warmed her heart that he could do that.

Two years since the loss of his leg, he walked like he had two flesh and blood limbs. Stormfly and Toothless looked at them as they entered.

The bird was on the big black lizard's head, while Cloudjumper hovered in the skylight, watching them as they entered.

She grinned as she was followed by her Uncle Finn.

"So nice to finally meet you, sir," he said excitedly, holding his hand out to shake.

All he received was a glare of ice from the mighty Finn Hofferson. He looked down at the small boy with eyes like glaciers. It was like looking at the opposite of his dad. Finn Hofferson was a police man too, the deputy, and rivaled his father's look of intense fire with that of deadly cold.

And suddenly Hiccup was crushed in the man's massive arms.

"Look at ye!" He said. "No thicker than a sapling. But me Astrid loves ya to death, so I ain't complaining!" He said, and rubbed his fist into Hiccup's hair, then releasing the boy with a grin.

He stumbled back a few feet before Astrid kissed him with a grin.

He smiled back and led the Hoffersons to the dining hall where the feast was on.

A huge turkey sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by goodies. She smiled at her boyfriend with vigor.

"You know, dating you does have its advantages," she said, wrapping her arm around his side.

"Well, dig in M'lady!" He said, gesturing to the feast. "We got some ham, some mashed potatoes, and a whole grilled turkey!"

She punched his arm. "You didn't have to do all this babe. Me and Uncle Finn-"

"Are gonna be my family someday, so get used to gifts!"

The scrawny boy grinned at her, and she felt something swell in her chest. She loved him, she really did. Even if they had never said it, she loved him a lot.

Toothless rumbled and looked at them.

"No, you useless reptile. You can't have any. You got fish already!"

More rumbling.

"No!"

The argument continued while the Haddock clan and extended family flooded into the room, most of them being the people who had seen the tape of the start of Hiccup and Astrids' relationship.

"Hello!" Stoick yelled. The heads turned to him.

"Id like to thank you all for coming here again," he started. "And for you all to welcome Astrid and Finn Hofferson to our midst. She and my son have been in quite a relationship for a while now, and I consider them family. Pretty sure that will be legal someday!"

He grinned at the assembled Haddocks, Jourgensons, Bogs, and Hoffersons.

"We're all here again. And I couldn't be prouder," he said. "My family, all safe. All together. Nothing could make me happier," he said.

"So, dig in everyone! And happy Thanksgiving,"

He grinned broadly, and planted his fists on his hips.

After the meal, Astrid pulled Hiccup aside, and kissed him.

"Wha-wha's that one for?" He asked.

"Just for being Hiccup," she said, and hugged him. "I wouldn't trade the past few years for anything?"

The smile on the scrawny boys face became blissfull. "Neither would I."

"Not even for your leg back?"

"Nope! I love you way too much to trade you for a foot and a half of flesh and nerves."

She froze in his hug. "What did you say?"

Hiccup seemed to think about it too. "I love you." And Astrid couldn't have been happier. After two years, it was finally said between them.

"Love you too." She said. They had never had a better Thanksgiving.

**There you have it. Short, corny, and extremely cheesy. But it's a feel good one shot series. I can make it as corny and cheesy as I like. Hope you enjoyed and have a happy Thanksgiving everyone. **

**-Rumbling Night Cutter **


	7. Snow Day

**PET DAY AGAIN! This one is based off of the HTTYD Olympics. The Gang, Stoick, Gobber and a few other characters are at Berk's ski lodge for the annual Winter Shenanigans. **

**Craziness, fluff and fun ensue. **

**REMINDER: this is a non serious one shot series. Any events they would result in serious injury in real life or more serious fics are purely for visual humor. Don't take any of it seriously.**

**BERKIANS ARE WACKO!**

BOBSLEDDING

The people of Berk are competitors by nature. They compete for office space, places in lines, jobs, even the waiters have a contest for who will wait the tables.

But as every good Berkian competitor knows, you need three things for Bobsledding:

Strength.

Courage!

AND A LARGE MAN CALLED "BOB"

The Bob's tore trails in the snow as they raced down the mountain on their bellies- the Berkian teens on their backs!

Welcome to Berk's version of the sport, made up when a bunch of men named Bob got really bored during a snow day-

Or that's how Hiccup claimed it happened. The group of Bobs, a fairly common name around there, had come up with the sport where children ride on their backs face first downs a treacherous mountain slope.

The Bobs seemed quite enthusiastic about it. They never got any complained about it, and they were smiling a lot during the time.

And today was the start of the annual Winter Shenanigans-an event where random Berkians would take part in whatever snow themed sport that popped into their heads.

Currently in the lead was Hiccup and Astrid, Hiccup in the front with Astird behind him, arms around his waist. They were in fluffy winter wear versions of their normal clothes.

The Bob he had partnered with wore red and black war paint that was quickly getting smeared by snow.

Behind them were the the twins on another man called Bob, who was wearing green warpaint, and hot on the trail of his namesake.

Trailing behind was Snotlout who had partnered with his Uncle Bob, both equally vicious in competition- and equally likely to show off and hit things. Such an event had happened so often during this race alone, Uncle Bob had several scratches on his face and a black eye.

Snotlout's souvenier from an encounter with an evergreen tree were several twigs up his nose and a lump on his head.

Fishlegs had abstained from this competition, mostly because he couldn't find a Bob willing to partner with his huge girth-hey they have crazy ideas, but their not stupid. Fishlegs sitting on your back could be a guarantee for months as the chiropractors. And no one was sure that Berk actually had a chiropractor.

The three Bob's tore across the mountainside, fighting for dominance and the lead. Uncle Bob would constantly throw snowballs at Hiccstrid Bob, and the Twins' Bob would try to beat up his passengers.

The race continued all the way down the mountain- until they reached a cliff. Most of them stopped- except Hiccstrid Bob.

Hiccup had tried to halt their partner, but his enthusiastic/slightly insane girlfriend pressed harder to move forward.

They arched in the air- and went straight through a flock of sheep, some craggy rocks, and their Bob's wife's laundry.

Needless to say the Bob partnered with Hiccstrid did not want to go again, even though he did end up winning first place.

* * *

><p>MEDAL CEREMONY<p>

After the competitors of Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout finished their round of Skijumping, Snotface Snotlout had come out the winner by some metrical, with Ruffnut in second, and the less than graceful Fishlegs in third.

His moment of pride and dignity was not to last however, because he made one simple mistake.

One itty bitty, tiny mistake.

One that cost him dearly.

He made Astrid mad.

As he made his way back to the three winner's podiums, he past Astrid and Hiccup in the audience. His cousin was holding the large red wolf Hookfang by the leash, and was being far more successful at it than Snotlout was most of the time.

As he passed, he gave Astrid a wink and an attemted seductive smile. "Hey babe," he remarked, wiggling his eyebrows. Astrid didn't like the cold, so she was already unhappy. But the fact that her face felt like it was freezing, and she was fed up with Snotlout's flirting made punching not an acceptable revenge this time.

Berk gave very odd medals, as was evident when, for third place, Fishlegs was presented with a bull horn tied to a string. The chubby boy seemed quite enthusiastic about it though, so no one really felt all that bad for him.

Ruffnut was given a slab of granite on a rope necklace for her prise of second place. She wore it proudly, though she did glare at Snotlout on the first place podium as he was bestowed the ham medal- which is exactly what it sounds like.

Ham on a rope.

That was when Astrid got her payback. She turned her head to Hiccup, who was still holding Hookfang's leash. "Babe," she said sweetly. "I just think I figured out how to solve two of my problems in a way you'll like." She was smiling, but I'd dint make her boyfriend any less nervous about the look in her eye.

Not to worry for Hiccup, though, as he discovered a second later when she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, killing two birds with one stone. The kiss, which quickly became heated, warmed up her cold face. At the same time, while Hiccup melted into his girlfriend's display of affection, he completely let go of Hookfang's leash.

The red wold felt his bond go slack. When he looked around to see if the boy had any protests, the canine discovered his holder was otherwise occupied.

Which left him with no one to hold him back as he leapt at his master, who was holding up the meat prize proudly. Snotlout had no time to take the rope off of his neck as Hookfang dragged him off by the ham medal.

He screamed and clawed at the ground as his pet dragged him off, but it was no use, as Red Wolf and human vanished into the trees where Hookfang planned to eat Snotlout's hard won trophy.

The only response to this was Ruffnut stepping onto the first place podium and waving cheerily at the crowd.

When Astrid broke the kiss, Hiccup had smiled, a little dazed, before looking back at the podiums. "Where'd Snotlout go? For that matter, where's Hookfang," he asked, a little confused. Kissing Astrid seemed to shut the rest of the world down for him, so he hadn't seen his cousin carried away by his pet.

Astrid threw her arm around Hiccup's shoulders and pulled him close for warmth. "Revenge is warm," she remarked smugly, and Hiccup nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>SNOWBOARDING<p>

"No!" Hiccup crossed his arms.

"But you were awesome as Night Fury," Fishlegs pleaded.

"That was on a bike, this is compleatly different!"

"Come on man," Tuff said. "Just try it!"

"No!"

Hiccup, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were on the ski slope. Ruffnut boasting over her "victory over Snotlout" at the podiums and Astrid nursing a hot chocolate to the side, resigned to just watching events for the time being. Snotlout was covered in even more scrapes and a few cuts, and his right arm had a shallow bite on it, not bleeding, but enough that the skin was marked.

Hiccup was standing on a snowboard, the prosthetic he designed especially for the sport attached to it. But now he was trying to chicken out.

He tried to shimmy backwards, but his real foot was strapped into the board, and they wouldn't let him un strap it.

"Guys, I have a false leg!"

"Diddn't seem to stop you from doing hotshot backflips on an awesome black bike and flipping gliding through the air with a flying squirrel suit," Snotlout countered.

"But, thi-this is compleatly different," Hiccup tried to reason. "Astrid, help me out here?!

The blond looked at him from over the top of her drink. "Hmm?"

He gestured at the wooden board at his feet and then his tormentors with a "save me please, i love you, don't let these idiots make me pull a possibly fatal stunt," expression.

She grunted and out down her drink. "Guys, let him go. You do know I would chop off all your heads if something happened to Hiccup because of you guys, right?" She strode over to the boys, placing a hand on her hip and giving them a glare colder than the ice and snow surrounding them.

"Fine," Snotlout conceded. Then he muttered, "Baby, calling out for someone to save him," in a mocking voice and pushed his smaller cousin.

The auburn haired teen slowly tipped sideways, down the mountain slope.

"Oh no," he sighed, hanging his head and accepting his fate as he plunged down the white hill.

He was... Surprisingly good. They never gave Hiccup enough credit, he was a natural stuntsman and craftsman. He pulled off the half pipe, the rail grind, and even succeeding in making a coupe of girls faint with admiration, something which made Astrid resolve to hunt them down with an axe later.

He vaulted off a slop and did a three sixty in the air, laughing-

aaaaaannnddd then landing face first in the snow-

"I-I-I-I h-h-h-hate a-a-all th-th-th-th-three of th-th-them," Hiccup shivered as he and Astrid cuddled in the Haddock famil lodge. He was recovering from his wipeout, and the boys had long since retreated from the place, fearing both their wrath when Hiccup thawed.

Cami was roasting a marshmallow in the fireplace. "Don't complain. It got you of of speed skating and into a quiet afternoon in with your girlfreind, didn't it?"

There was a familiar hiss as Toothless dragged himself in front of the fire. Hiccup rested his head on Astrid's and wondered how his dad was doing at speed skating.

* * *

><p>SPEED SKATING...<p>

Stoick and Gobber fumbled around on the ice. Valka was clutching her sides in laughter as they flopped around, resembling mutated drunken, and in the case of Stoick, flaming walruses. The crowed around them was in hysterics.

"Gobber," Stoick asked, noticing something sticking out of a nearby storage shed. "How about we do a different event instead.

* * *

><p>... NAH, LETS DO SNOWMOBILING INSTEAD!<p>

A second later, they were on two snowmobiles made by Hiccup. Adapted from Gronkle moddel racing bikes, these Snowmobiles were large and sturdy for the two prodigiously sized men and fast enough for some excitement.

The two fist bumped, and Gobber put on a pair of goggles, sighing contentedly. "An, snowmobiling. Gives the man a chance to breath fresh air, experience nature, and see the world."

"That it does Gobber, that it does."

The flag went down and the two were off, their vehicles speeding blurs down the mountain. However, not having been briefed by Hiccup in the vehicles' proper usage, they didn't know where the break was.

Or how to stop accelerating.

they sped up and up and up. Soon Stoick and Gobber considered jumping for their lives when the amputee hit a speed bump and got burried in a snow stack.

The Police Cheif had no shush luck. He went straight up the snow stack, the velocity of his ride carrying him higher into the air with each second. Othe crowd "oooohhhed" as the mountainous man disappeared into a tiny speck in the sky.

...

...

...

... Why wasn't he coming back down?

(MEANWHILE)

CRASH!

Stoick hit solid rock with the force of a Cannon. Dust and smoke from his ruined ride caused him to cough and try to wave it out of his face.

He crawled from the wreckage. The place he landed was very grey... And covered in pits... And it was night time. He looked up to see an Amarican Flag planted firmly in front of him.

Stoick looked straight up. "Uh oh," he gulped.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS WHAT GOBBER MENT WHEN HE SAID 'SEE THE WORLD!' He yelled to no one in particular as he looked up at planet earth looming above him.

**SORRY if it didn't make sense. Go re watch the Running for the Gold shorts if this doesn't make you laugh. I hope everyone out there has a well deserved snow day break at one point. **


End file.
